Secrets within my Blood
by Lets.be.Writers
Summary: Hope finds out about her family's past and decides to go on the run. 20 year old Hope M. learns about what she is, and becomes more afraid of herself everyday. She learns a terrible truth and turns to the only thing that could save her. Now that it's claws are sunk into her, will it every let her go? Or is the allure of the darkness to appeling? (A new chapter every 1-7 days)


I am Hope Mikaelson

The last name Mikaelson means my life is no longer mine to keep. I've been running from my family for a long time now. About a year ago I ran away when I found out I was descended from a family of monsters. Centuries of The Originals killing people has come back to haunt me, because all my family's enemies want me dead. When I left home I needed to stay hidden; so teaching myself how to disguise myself with wigs, costumes, and variations of makeup routines was necessary. Even becoming unrecognizable definitely matter. Learning how to fight has kept me alive all this time. Besides, traveling has allowed to see the world, I never got to go anywhere without a bodyguard or my family. I went to train in Greece so I could learn pankration. When I went to train I was introduced to a witch who hated The Originals. Her name was Terra. She had unearthly beauty. Her hair was thick and wavy reaching down to her waist. It was the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek but tinted with red fire. She always had a light in her eyes, the thirst to live and protect people, like me. She told me that's why she hates my family so much. Apart from being an imbalance in nature, they have no regard for life. My father alone wiped out hundreds of thousand of people. She decided that I was the only good thing that came from the Mikaelsons and intended to teach me so I would stay that way. At first, she thought I was a spy for my family, wiping out anyone who would rise against them. But I easily proved how deep my hatred and disgust for my family was rooted inside me. We grew closer and closer over the weeks, she invited me inside her house and offered me her guest bedroom. I wanted to find a way to cure myself of being a vampire. I couldn't since I was born a vampire not turned into one. A couple of of years ago I started getting vampiric urges. My thirst to spill blood was putting my sanity and other people's lives in danger. I haven't turned yet, but I still am attracted to human blood. An oracle in France told me that when I drank human blood for the first time I would turn into a vampire. I wouldn't have to die. But if I did die my blood would turn me into a vampire, and dying would mean I lose the ability to use magic. If I didn't trigger my vampire traits and killed someone I would just become a werewolf. Terra told me she would make sure neither of those things happened and I would still just be a witch when I died of natural causes. She started training me and taught me how control my magic instead of it controlling me. She was the closes thing I had to a best friend at the time.

After months of living with her, I came home one day to find her fighting my family. I dropped my bags and started running to the door to help her, but when I came to the doorway a boundary spell was between me and her. She trapped herself with those monsters trying to keep me safe. The sound of bones cracking rang through the air. While she was fighting my Aunt Freya the rest of my family laid withering on the ground. Uncle Elijah was staked, desiccation making his skin discolored and gray. My mothers neck was at a funny angle, the break making her unconscious. My dad was nowhere to be found. At the sight I began chanting incantations to get the boundary spell down. Magic was itching in my palms while power corsed through my veins giving me strength. I place my fingertips on each side of the doorway pressing myself there to plant myself there. My head fell back and closed my eyes while my chanting grew louder.

A familiar scream pierced the air and my concentration broke. I was so afraid to open my eyes, and when I did my father had bared his fangs and ripped Terra's throat open. Her body crippled in his arms with blood spurting from her neck and he dropped her on the ground like an empty juice box. He disregarded her by stepping over body, he casually strode to the door with his hands behind his back. Keeping eye contact with me the whole time his drew his thumb up to the side of his mouth catching a drop of blood and the licking it. Aunt Freya lay crouched over her hands resting on her knees, trying to catch her breath. I didn't care at the moment, I kept looking at my friend. Knowing she should've died almost instantly but wasn't going to. He made sure she died slowly and painfully by not hitting her artery and not drinking that much blood, if any. She remained on the floor twitching and clutching her neck to try and stop the blood for nearly three minutes. After that she went unconscious from the blood loss. Her auburn hair was soaked with red while the life drained out of her. Eventually a shiny film glazed over her eye's and I knew she was dead. I stayed silent staring at her lifeless body. She was only a few feet away from me.

"You." My father pointed straight at me. "Have made quite the mess. All of this could've been avoided if you stop this foolishness." he indicated around him "and came home." He stated. Even now he remained arrogant.

"She was my friend." I choked. It last long though, even grief ridden, anger started to boil inside me, my fist's clenching. I spit at the bottom of the doorway near his feet.

"I lived with you, but it was never my home!" I cry "And now you'll stay trapped in here to rot." I sneer, turning my back to him.

"Freya! Get us out of this bloody boundary spell." I'm already jogging away from him.

"Hope!" I stop and glance back at him.

"If you leave me." He lifts his chin up glaring down at me. "I will hunt you down, killing anyone that would to keep me from you." He promises.

"Good thing no one will EVER love me." I growl, then continue running.

"Hope!" He bellows. Pounding his fist against the boundary like a madman.


End file.
